


The Fight

by TheNerdAndFandoms



Series: Baesult Prompts [4]
Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: F/M, baesult, is that sexual tension in the air?, ooohhh, or is that just me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdAndFandoms/pseuds/TheNerdAndFandoms
Summary: Iseult finally beats Aeduan in a fight while they’re traveling together.
Relationships: Aeduan/Iseult det Midenzi
Series: Baesult Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Fight

Iseult knocked away Aeduan’s sword and pushed him up against the tree behind him.   
  


Aeduan stood their, while Iseult’s eyes slowly filled with triumph and she says, “I did it! I finally did it!”   
  


Iseult looks into Aeduan’s eyes and he smiles proudly. They had been sparring for weeks and Iseult has been improving more and more everyday.   
  


She drops the knife she has pressed against his throat and throws her arms around him. Aeduan is startled at first, but reciprocates the hug and they stay like that for awhile.   
  


Fianlly, Iseult pulls away and Aeduan takes advantage of her guard being down. He twist their position and cages Iseult against the tree with his arms.   
  


She gasps, but smiles and let’s him get closer to her.   
  


They are both aware that the distance between them is closing.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just so bored and in desperate need to write tonight.


End file.
